


Watson's Woes Amnesty Challenge

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A Case of Penguins [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Six drabbles and one double drabble for Watson's Woes JWP 2018 Amnesty prompts





	1. Lestrade's Great Uncle

“Thank you for coming with me,” Greg said.

“That was no problem at all,” John replied.

They stood looking at the lists of names on the Menin Gate.  Greg took a photo of one name in particular.

“I’m glad we’ve found him.  I can’t decide whether I want a picture with me standing beside his name or not.”

“Give me your phone and I can take one, and you can always delete it later.”

Greg handed over his phone and pointed to the name.

“Thank you.  So many dead, and yet it seems somehow more personal having found my great-uncle.”


	2. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All in this together

“Man down,” is the cry no police officer wishes to hear.  The sound of the gunshot had had John and Donovan running down the alleyway, to find Gregson lying at the end, bleeding profusely.  Lestrade, following close behind, was already radioing for help as he caught up with them.  John, with Donovan’s assistance, did what he could to stem the bleeding.

John looked around.  “Where the hell’s Sherlock?  I thought he was with us.” 

The answer came five minutes later when Sherlock arrived, two paramedics following him.  “I waited to direct the ambulance,” he said.  “They’d never have found you.”


	3. Just Another Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I didn't start it

“How was I supposed to know it was important?” John shouted.

“I wrote it, so of course it was important,” Sherlock said.

“On a scrap of paper, which was on the floor, next to my chair, where it got muddled up with two shopping lists and a receipt for my lunch.  So I just picked up the lot and threw them away.”

“You could have looked at what you’d got in your hand before you did so.”

“You could have put it somewhere safe.”

“Got it!”  Sherlock removed the paper from the bin.  “Yuk!  What else have you thrown away?”


	4. John's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture prompt: [Here](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1845309.html)

Mycroft Holmes was standing at the top of the steps which led up to the Duke of York’s statue.  There was nothing unusual in that, it was the sort of place one would expect to find a civil servant of Mycroft’s stature.  John giggled to himself as the words entered into his head and he repeated statue and stature to himself a couple of times.  What was rather strange was Mycroft joyfully throwing his umbrella into the air and tap dancing down the steps whilst singing “I’m singing in the rain.”  The accompanying orchestra didn’t seem odd in any way.


	5. Sherlock's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know my Holmes

Of course Sherlock had to be up to something.  He was too quiet; he hadn’t done anything to annoy John for days.  John knew better than to ask him.  He wondered whether it was something to do with Mycroft and perhaps the tap dancing hadn’t just been a dream, and Sherlock was concerned for his brother’s mental well-being, but that seemed most unlikely.  John absent-mindedly stroked Tilly’s head and then it dawned on him.  The cat was staying with them because Stanley was away on a course for a week.  Sherlock would never admit it, but he was missing Stanley.


	6. Inspector Stanley Hopkins Met River Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotlight a supporting character

DI Stanley Hopkins spread out the detailed map of the river across his desk.  He consulted the list of tide times and then the print-out of the weather for the previous day.  Using his finger he traced routes along the river, occasionally pausing to check the details.  Satisfied with his deductions, he pushed three pins into the map at various points along the shoreline.  He closed his eyes in order to visualise the areas of river bank and the land around them.  Finally, he picked up his phone, “Sherlock, I know where the rest of the body should be found.”


	7. The Wrong Chick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penguin AU, part of [A Case of Penguins](https://archiveofourown.org/series/985761)

JW, the king penguin, was tapping his feet anxiously by the time his partner arrived.  “Sherlock, what kept you?”

“You told me to collect Rosie from nursery, and they all look alike,” the emperor penguin explained.  He used his flipper to push a rather reluctant chick into the cave.

JW let out an anguished squawk.  “This isn’t Rosie.  You’ve stolen someone else’s chick.”

“I said they all looked alike.”

Fortunately, at that moment Lestrade, the Humboldt penguin appeared.  “There’s been a case of chick-napping at the nursery,” he said.  “So as I was on my way to consult you I thought I’d bring Rosie back with me to stop her being abducted as well.”  Then he saw the other chick.  “Oh!”

“Yes,” said JW with a sigh.  “We have here a classic case of identity.”

Rosie happily waddled into the cave, while Lestrade held out his flipper to the other chick.  “I’ll get this one back to her mother then,” he said.

Rosie waved her small flipper.  “Bye Norbury, see you tomorrow,” she called.

“Bye Rosie,” Norbury cheeped.

“Please send our apologies,” JW said.  “Sadly someone saw but failed to observe.”

“Yes,” muttered Sherlock, “I may have been slightly over-confident.”

 

 


End file.
